Some vehicles are equipped with radar systems such as an Electronically-Scanning Radar (ESR) as part of a Forward Collision Warning (FCW) or Collision-Imminent Braking (CIB) system. However, many of these radar systems are not configured to determine an elevation angle (relative to the radar sensor) of a detected target. As such, targets that are above the vehicle (i.e. out-of-path vertically), for example the ceiling of a tunnel or a bridge crossing over the vehicle roadway, appear to the radar system to be similar to targets that are actually in the path of the vehicle. It has been observed that some tunnels cause these radar systems to incorrectly detect and classify targets as in-path stationary targets. These false targets can cause undesirable reactions by vehicle safety systems (e.g. FCW, CIB) that may lead to customer dissatisfaction.